


Patience

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Early Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: I could kill him, Yusuf thinks, as he rests his hand flat against the side of Nicolo’s neck.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 463





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nickyjoe sideblog 'monicashipsnickyjoe.' :)

_I could kill him_ , Yusuf thinks, as he rests his hand flat against the side of Nicolo’s neck. Nicolo’s pulse flutters against his palm. He’s otherwise still, watching with bright eyes, waiting for something Yusuf isn’t certain he’ll do yet.

The fire crackles before them. Their weapons are near there, close enough to reach but not like this. Yusuf doesn’t need his blade to end this life.

He raises his second hand, mirroring the position of the first, on the other side of Nicolo’s neck. Nicolo doesn’t move. His heart pounds.

_It would be so easy._

Nicolo swallows, and Yusuf feels it.

Yusuf leans closer, drifting toward this man and those eyes in a way he doesn’t totally understand but _feels_ with every ounce of his being.

They should hate each other, as they’ve been taught. Maybe they do. But how easy it is to slip away from hatred with their weapons discarded and the moon so high and bright. With Nicolo looking at him fearlessly, unwavering.

_I should kill him_ , Yusuf thinks, as he drags his thumbs across Nicolo’s skin, catching on the stubble at the hard line of his jaw.

Then Nicolo drops his gaze to Yusuf’s mouth.

_I should kiss him_ , Yusuf decides, and pulls.

Nicolo comes willingly, sliding into Yusuf’s side as if they’d been made together and broken, to be made whole once more. His mouth covers Yusuf’s with a kind of urgent insistence that only his racing pulse betrayed. The dam broken now, Nicolo’s arms wrap around Yusuf’s middle. He hauls him closer, onto his lap. He licks his way into Yusuf’s mouth before Yusuf can even think to open it. His startled moan gave Nicolo enough for entrance.

Yusuf _goes_ willingly, tangling his fingers in Nicolo’s hair, turning as Nicolo does to deepen the kiss, chasing Nicolo as he lowers them both to the dirt.

_I could kill him_ , Yusuf thinks, distantly now, as he breaks from Nicolo’s mouth to plant sloppy open kisses down his neck.

Nicolo fumbles with their clothes. His grunt of frustration loosens something in Yusuf’s chest. Nicolo, so patient, so stoic and strong, laid so utterly low by desperate need and...

_I could love him_ , Yusuf knows. Then the buckles give way, and there are no more thoughts for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to add 2 more parts to this. 1 from Nicolo's pov and then 1 in the future. ...Eventually. They each would stand alone so no big.
> 
> I just really like the idea that Nicky is patient.... until he isn't.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
